


Prince Charming's Hangover

by storiesfortravellers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M, Morning After
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:05:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For this prompt at comment-fic on livejournal: any/Hook, getting drunk on rum last night was a bad idea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Charming's Hangover

James woke to the pain of a headache stabbing into his skull. He groaned and opened his eyes.

The first thing he saw was an empty bottle of rum on the floor. Which explained a great deal.

He noticed the warmth of another person next to him then, and turned his head to see Hook lying naked beside him.

James tried to remember the night before. There was drinking. And bitterness. And more drinking. Then laughing. Then more drinking. Then....

James remembered the look of surprise on Hook's face after James kissed him. And that look of surprise turning into an eager grin, full of plans.

Damn that rum. 

James thought about leaving, then thought about waiting until Hook woke up so he could tell him where he could shove it next time he thought that getting drunk was a good idea.

Even though it was probably James' fault. What with initiating the kiss.

Hook stirred next to him then, and shivered a bit in the cold air. Quite reluctantly, James felt a pulse of protectiveness, and pulled a blanket off the floor to cover Hook, who then, without waking, snuggled closer to him.

James sighed again, thinking about how awkward the morning was going to be. But he leaned in toward Hook, wrapping his arm around his shoulder to bring him closer.

Just to make sure Hook was warm enough. No other reason.


End file.
